THE GIFT OF A FRIEND
by demispandablackstar
Summary: It shows how much good one friend can do. Paulina Rubio Demi Lovato
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in November and the X Factor live shows were about to start. Paulina was sitting next to Simon backstage, she was worried about Demi she was normally the first out of all the judges to bo on the set but today there were 15 minutes until the show started and she wasn't there. "Simon where is she? I'm worried about my baby girl." Paulina said. Simon laughed "she will be here soon." Paulina was shocked at how careless he was being Demi was like a daughter to him, she had a strong feeling that something was wrong. Once again Pau picked up her phone and tried calling her but once again there was no answer. Paulina sat down next to Simon again leaned over and whispered in his ear "If she is not here when the show starts im going to find her, this is not the Demi I know." Simon just nodded. Just then Demi walked into the dressing room, "Sorry im late guys." She said in a soft voice. Paulina jumped up "Demi my baby I was so worried." She walked over to her and hugged her. Paulina still felt that something was wrong, but she ignored it. The make-up artists stole Demi away from her. "See shes fine" Simon said as Paulina sat back down. Whats wrong with her Paulina thought as she looked at Demi who was deep in thought staring at her hands Paulina noticed that she kept forming a fist with her hand then releasing and also that her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Demi noticed Paulina watching her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought the show Demi was quiet, she ignored Simon when he insulted her as if she hadn't heard him. She wasn't as creative with her feedback to the contestants as she normally was. After the show demi didn't stay long, she left right after she got off stage. Paulina tried to convince her to stay but she wasn't interested at all. Paulina, Kelly and Simon stayed for a while talking in the dressing room. After Paulina left she went straight home and right to sleep. It was exactly 11:42 am when paulina woke herself up from screaming in her sleep. She was sweating all over and had tears running down her face. She couldn't remember what her dream was about or even if she had had a dream. Only one thing came to her mind. She got changed in less than a minute and ran downstairs. She was going to check on Demi.


	3. Chapter 3

When Paulina got to Demies apartment she knocked loudly on the door then waited ä minute she then called her phone, she could hear it ringing but there was no answer. She placed her hand on the door handle and to her relief she found the door unlocked. She ran inside slamming the door behind her. ''Demi'' she said quietly a few times as she searched the apartment for a trace of Demi, finally Paulina saw a drop of blood at the end of the hallway. Her heart dropped. She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't what she thought it was. She walked slowly towards the door next to the drop. "Demi my baby are you okay?" Paulina said as she turned and opened the door. Tears started falling from her eyes. She felt nothing but darkness all around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi was leaned up against her bed, there was a pool of blood all around her. She had streams of blood running down here arms stomach and legs. She had a blade in her hand and was dragging it through her thigh. She had tears running down her face. She looked up at Paulina, Paulina quickly ran to her "no no no Demetria" she said. She sat down next to Demi and grabbed her hand and tried to get the blade out of her hand but her hand was like a rock Paulina couldn't get the blade loose. "GO AWAY! WHY ARE YOU HERE? THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!'' Demi shouted. Paulina tried to stop her from dragging the blade through her thigh again but demi pushed her. ''DEMI STOP PLEASE, PLEASE JUST STOP!" Paulina screamed "NO GO, I don't need you here, please go?" Demi cried and pushed Paulina again this time she hit her head on the floor. She sat up again with one intention and that was to get the blade out of Demis hand at this point she didn't care if she hurt her she had hurt herself more than Paulina could ever. Paulina grabbed her hand pulled it towards herself, opened her hand with force and pulled the blade out. "NO" Demi screamed as she threw the blade across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Demi dug her face into her hands crying. Paulina picked up her phone and typed In a number, "we need to get an ambulance its too deep you need stitches" Demi looked up, "NO, no ambulance none! I can take care of myself." Paulina was about to press call but she stopped and thought about what Demi had said. She has the whole world thinking that she's okay and she is a role model for so many people. This would cause so much chaos that she doesn't need now. Paulina slowly put down her phone, she fell onto Demi after a few minutes of crying Paulina finally got up and went into the bathroom, picking up the blade on the floor and putting it in her pocket just in case Demi wanted to try again. She ran some water in the bath then went back to Demi. "common let's get you fixed up". Demi was pale and weak Paulina slowly helped her up. Demi screamed as her thighs rubbed against her stomach. "its okay, its okay" Paulina whispered as she helped demi to the bathroom, Demi could hardly keep herself on her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Paulina carefully took off the blood-stained clothes and helped Demi into the bathtub and sat right beside it. Demi screamed as the water touched her wounds but this time the scream was louder and longer than the last, it was deadly. Both girls had tears rolling down their faces. Finally Paulina left the bathroom and looked for a first aid kit while she cleaned the blood all around the apartment then found clothes for Demi but she soon realised her clothes were full of blood and she needed to stay the night so she found clothes for herself too.


	7. Chapter 7

After Paulina had cleaned and bandaged all demis wounds she put her into her bed and climbed in the other side. She pulled Demi closer to her and let her rest her head on her chest. 'Demi my baby do you want to talk?' Paulina said. "Im sorry, I didn't mean too, I just wanted it to stop… to leave me alone. I tried so hard not to but-t it just wouldn't leave me" demi whispered and started crying again. Paulina looked up at the ceiling searching for words. "shhh, shh its okay, talk to me tell me everything." She finally said.

"I have been hiding it since treatment I was just keeping it in''

"why"

"its better to block it out"

"But it comes around eventually"

"I guess its just better to not feel it for a while" Demi dug her head into paulinas chest. Paulina could feel the tears falling from Demies eyes. "Demi you have been through so much in your life and you have made it through it all. That alone has helped and inspired people to stay strong and not give up. Everyone it doesn't matter how strong they are will fall down but everyone has the power to get up and I know that you will have the strength to get back up and be the skyscraper you really are." A single tear fell from her eye. "its hard" Demi replied softly, "Yes, but not impossible". Demi soon fell asleep. Paulina held her the whole night and the next and the next until she was certain that she would be okay on her own. Slowly Paulina helped Demi get through her problems.


End file.
